


in the snow

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [203]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Kitten, M/M, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Barley finds an abandoned kit in the snow.





	in the snow

Ravenpaw happily turned around in the hay of the barn, half sleeping. The sun was shining onto his black pelt through the small holes in the wood, making it warm, even though it was the middle of leaf-bare. Some drops of the melted white snow was dripping onto the ground. His belly was filled with tons of plump mice, and he deserved a nap. Yes, life was good, even during leaf-bare’s coldest days .

As he used his paw to scratch his fur, and then stretch, he let out a loud yawn. And as he laid down, ready to fall asleep, he suddenly scented Barley, mixed with some with something new, unfamiliar.

Before he could think too much about it, Barley walked into the barn, and then shook his body so that the snow would fall off his pelt. In his mouth, he was carrying a little kit, tricolored like he remembered Spottedleaf, but with a messy pelt. The kit was barely a moon old, and her amber eyes had just opened.

“Barley, is that a kit?” he asked.

“Yes.” he meowed. “I found an abandoned litter in the snow, no queen in sight. She was the only one still alive.”

The tom immediately hissed. What foolish cat would abandon their own kin? That was one of the worst possible things to do, one should never harm or neglect a kit, and without her mother, Ravenpaw knew she was going to die.

“What are we going to do? She’s still so tiny and needs milk, and we can’t give her to Thunderclan, they have a hard time keeping everyone fed as it is, they don’t need another mouth to feel. The queens barely have enough milk for their own kits.”

He sighed, he truly had no idea about what to do, but he did not want this kit to die. She was so young, and deserved a chance to live. And he had wanted kits with Barley for many moons.

“I want us to raise her, but neither of us have milk. We’re toms. What are we going to do Barley?”

Ravenpaw’s tail was pointed between his leg, showing the sadness. As everything looked now, the kit would perish thanks to leaf-bare, unable to be saved.

“Well, we could go to Twolegplace.” Barley suggested.

“Twolegplace? Do you want us to become kittypets? I can’t do that!”

Barley gave Ravenpaw a look of disgust, he would never want to become a kittypet himself, that life was not for him, but he respected that some cats wanted to live their life that way. And, the kittypets in Twolegplace were the kit’s best chance to survive leaf-bare.

“Of course not, but it’s warm there, and there must be a queen somewhere that would nurse her for us, kittypets get plenty of food and warmth and nursing one more kit wouldn’t make a difference for them, then when she’s old enough we can return and raise her as ours.”

“Okay.” Ravenpaw answered without hesitation. Everything for a chance to save the kit. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
